¿Tu cabello es natural?
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Lawless debe aprender a no siempre saciar sus preguntas.


Esta idea nació por una pequeña platica que tuve con Alex. Es un drabble, no tiene sentido, sólo fanservice. Este fic participa en el cuarto reto del club de lectura.

 **Palabra** : Tristeza.

 **Disclaime** r: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Strike Tanaka.

Disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 **¿Tu cabello es natural?**

By KellenHakuen.

—Nii-san ...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Le llamó, Kuro volteó en su dirección aún con algunos fideos colgando de su boca. Dio un parpadeo, dándole a entender a avaricia que tenía toda su atención para seguir.

Lawless quedò en silencio, no sabiendo como proseguir, pero estaba que la curiosidad le embriagaba, e intoxicado por aquella pregunta que había surgido en él, decidió saciar de nuevo sus dudas.

—¿Estás seguro que no te tiñes el cabello? —preguntó, Kuro dio un sorbido más a su sopa y con la boca aún llena asintió.

—Bien, entonces déjame comprobarlo…—condicionó, el Servamp de la pereza se enmudeció por instantes, Lawless decidió mejor esclarecer sus dudas. —. Bájate los pantalones. —ordenó como si fuese algo de vital importancia.

Kuro terminó de digerir la sopa instantánea de su boca, tragando con lentitud y los ojos bien abiertos. No se esperó que de todas las dudas existenciales que pudieran cruzar en la cabeza de su hermano esa fuera la de hoy. Lawless no podía ser tan estúpido.

—Sólo daré una miradita —aseguró ya subiéndose a la cama y acercándose a su víctima.

O tal vez sí.

—Esto es raro …—Kuro intentó alejarlo al colocar su mano sobre su pecho, tratando de crear el intervalo suficiente para escaparse de él y su insaciable curiosidad, sin embargo, el inquieto Lawless ahora se lanzó contra él.

—¡Sólo quiero verlo! —forcejeó contra pereza, éste se negaba a que Lawless siquiera pensara en desnudarlo. Con fuerza, Lawless ya había desabrochado parte del pantalón y al descender la ropa interior comenzaban a emerger algunos vellos púbicos.

—Pero si soy natural…

—¡Entonces no tiene nada de malo qué lo vea! ¡Nii-san déjame verlo!

—No puedo con esto.

Pelearon hasta que Kuro cedió ante su reto y dejó que su hermano terminará bajándole las prendas, quedando lo suficientemente descubierto para que éste pudiera complacerse con sus preguntas al observar el color chillante en él.

Lawless hace una mueca alegre al ver que sus dudas han sido resueltas. Ya no tiene que preocuparse más y al fin podría contarle a Wor que sí, en esencia, su hermano si era natural.

—Sí eres natural, Nii-san —concluyó.

—Te lo dije.

—Kuro, me preguntaba si no quieren cenar …algo …

En el peor momento Mahiru había hecho aparición abriendo la puerta. Lawless quedó estático, aún encima de su hermano, las manos sobre las de Pereza y los pantalones a medio bajarse.

Mahiru dio un parpadeo.

Lawless sudó frío.

—Nyaaa —dijo Kuro aún aprisionado.

—Lamento interrumpirlos …—el castaño reculó, sonriéndoles algo nervioso — No debí entrar sin su permiso.

—No es lo que piensas —intentó adelantarse Lawless, algo preocupado de que su imagen varonil se haya fragmentado en cuestión de segundos.

—Les daré privacidad.

—¡Espera Mahiru Shirota! —Lawless se bajó de la cama e intentó detenerlo con la palma extendida. El castaño sólo volteó a verlo de reojo, y le dio la sonrisa más sencilla que él conocía — ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —Mahiru lo observó, regalándole la misma ingenua mirada, Lawless se sintió alegre de que el Eve de su hermano fuera tan comprensivo… —Lo más sencillo es que ustedes son gays —eso congeló a Lawless —, y tienen una relación —eso terminó por desesperarlo.

Olvídenlo, el eve de su hermano sigue siendo un idiota.

—¡Nii-san, dile algo! —chilló preocupado.

—Qué fastidio…

Si Mahiru shirota era un idiota, ¡Su hermano lo es más!

—¡Qué no somos gays!

—No se preocupen. Lo más sencillo es que yo debo entenderlo, no te juzgaré a ti Kuro, ni a Lawless. —aclaró radiante.

—Gracias…—respondió el gato, como si realmente esperará la aceptación del castaño.

Lawless aprendió con tristeza a que no siempre debe saciar las dudas sobre el cabello en sus hermanos.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

No todo es tristeza (?) Lawless y Kuro también puede tener sus momentos pendejos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
